Valentine's Day
by PurpleTwilight9720
Summary: "Happy belated Valentine's Day, m'lady," he whispered in my ear.  I reached up and kissed him, wanting to make the moment last forever.  The greatest actor of our generation and the king of romance forgot Valentine's Day...or did he?  I don't own SWAC!


**Happy Valentine's Day! In order to celebrate, here is a Channy one-shot. Please enjoy and review! :D I personally don't have a Valentine but this is dedicated to everyone who does have one this February 14 and even to those who don't. Thanks and please review again!**

(Sonny POV)

Valentine's Day…the day that every boy is struggling to secure a girl's heart and every girl is expecting a day of romance from their significant other. Normally, I would just sit around and feel lucky if I even got a box of candy hearts from anyone other than Nico and Grady. But this year was different. This year, someone held my heart, already very securely.

Though I was secured, that didn't mean that I didn't expect a special day from the one I loved. Since I was secured, it made me expect more from him. Him…that blonde haired, blue eyed devil I could call "my boyfriend".

It was the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. He was _the_ "King of Romance".

I sat inside of my dressing room all day with Tawni, waiting for Chad to enter the room with flowers, candy, or jewelry. I also waited patiently for Josh to come in, struggling to carry the huge teddy bear for me, but nothing came. The only thing that came was candy, flowers, and bears for Tawni.

_He forgot. Chad Dylan Cooper, __**the**__ "King of Romance", forgot that today was Valentine's Day. How could he forget? My boyfriend, the reason why I wasn't stressing about being the loser of the studio, forgot about Valentine's Day. Unless…unless he's planning to take me out to dinner later as a surprise. That's got to be it!_

I pulled on a dress and did my hair and make-up then, so when Chad would burst in and pull me off to some restaurant, I would be ready.

He didn't come. I realized he wasn't coming at 7:30 because he wouldn't take me to dinner after eight.

After pulling off my dress and pulling my hair down from the up-do it was in, I marched over to Chad's dressing room. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I went over to Chastity's dressing room and she was sitting there, doing her make-up.

"Chastity, where's Chad," I asked politely.

"He's probably at his house," she said. I thanked her and ran out to my car.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I arrived at Chad's house twenty minutes later. Chad's mother answered the door, smiling like always.

"Sonny, what a nice surprise! Come in," Mrs. Cooper said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cooper. Is Chad home," I asked.

"Yeah, he's in his room," she said.

I thanked her and went upstairs, and walked to Chad's door. I knocked.  
"Come in," Chad said quietly.  
I walked in and Chad smiled slightly.

"Hey," Chad said.

"Don't 'hey' me," I said.

"What's wrong, Sonny," he asked.

"'What's wrong'? It's Valentine's Day and you forgot! You just came home and fell asleep, not even coming to visit today. I can't believe that you would forget our first Valentine's Day!"

"Sonny, I didn't forget. I had a great day planned together," he said.

"Then why didn't you follow through on that plan," I asked.

"I got sick, Sonny. I wasn't at the studio today. And in case you're wondering, I haven't slept much today," he said.

"I'm sorry you're sick. Why aren't you sleeping in that case," I asked.

"I caught the stomach bug that's going around, so I can't go long without throwing up," he explained.

"Oh. Why didn't you at least text me," I asked.

"I dropped my phone in a sewage grade on my way home yesterday. I figured that you'd understand everything."

"I do now. I'm sorry I didn't to begin with."  
"It's fine. Now you'd better go; I don't want to get you sick," Chad said.

"I don't care if I get sick. That's why I am staying and I'm going to stay here with you," I explained.

"You don't have to do that. My mom is taking great care of me."

"Do you have another girl in your closet?"

"No….why do you ask?"

"Because you seem to be trying to get rid of me," I said, getting up, opening his closet door, and finding myself empty-handed.

"I promise that it is just because I don't want you to get sick because if you are sick when I get back to work, my plan will be lost," Chad said, fading out towards the end.

"Tempting, but I'll be fine. I'll be back soon; I am going to make you chicken soup," I said.

For two hours, I helped Mrs. Cooper with Chad. When I was ready to leave, I kissed Chad goodbye, gave Mrs. Cooper a friendly hug, and left.

Chad returned to work that Friday. All day, I returned to my dressing room to find a new bunch of red roses sitting on my vanity. Josh would arrive with assorted chocolates and he even walked in with that huge teddy bear.

At the end of the day, I returned to my room, exhausted. The show had gone well and I was ready to go home and sleep, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I closed the door to Tawni's side and saw a trail of candy hearts that were leading out of my door. I followed them outside to the final destination; the studio courtyard. They went into the gazebo and Chad, dressed in a dress shirt and dress pants, stood there.

The gazebo was decorated with heart Chinese lanterns and strings of white lights. There was a single table in the middle of the gazebo with two lit candles and a bouquet of red roses. I laughed slightly at Chad.

I walked over to him and fell into his arms.

"Happy _belated_ Valentine's Day, m'lady," he whispered in my ear.

I reached up and kissed him, wanting to make the moment last forever.

"Is this the Valentine's Day you were looking for," he asked.

"No," I said and his eyes filled instantly with a worried look.

"What do you mean 'no'," he asked, stuttering slightly.

"It's better," I said.

"I'm glad you like it. This is the one day a year that girls can't yell at me for being _too_ romantic," Chad explained.

"What other girls are you being romantic with?"

"Just you. I meant previous girls that I have dated," he said.

"Good."

"Sonny?"

"Yeah, Chad?"

"I love you," he said. Butterflies filled my stomach.

"I love you, too," I said. He smiled.

"So…nice weather we're having, huh," Chad asked.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

**I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and a Happy Valentine's Day to you and your sweetheart! (If it is just you, then…Happy Valentine's Day to you and may you have a sweetheart of your own next February 14!) :)**


End file.
